


Black Widow is Worthy

by cxmmanderhill



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxmmanderhill/pseuds/cxmmanderhill
Summary: an endgame au where clint dies on vormir and natasha is left to fight thanos.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Black Widow is Worthy

The world is falling apart, every shade of orange and brown clashing in the sky, smoke and mist drifting along as little clouds. This is the end of the world. In the very centre, hidden amongst the fallen soldiers, her fallen allies, is the sacred hammer. Something is drawing her towards it. Magic, she thinks until she remembers what Thor told her. Midgardian magic is Asgardian science.

'Why not try?' The Widow thinks to herself, slowly climbing to her feet. If science wants her to try, why should she disobey? She doesn't notice her lungs aching, wishing for her to breathe, as she leans down and reaches for Thor's bringer of destruction.

The leather handle rests firmly in her grip. Only eight years ago did she refuse to lift it. 'The point still stands,' the Widow thinks to herself, 'the question of my worthiness is one I never need nor want answers to.'

She still doesn't know how Asgardians defined worthiness, but that doesn't matter. She knows the definition for said word here on Earth, and she isn't "having or showing the qualities that deserve the specified action or regard."

It's much easier to refuse than to give herself false hope. The KGB told her it didn't matter what others thought of her, but that isn't the problem for Natasha. The problem is that the real salt in the wound comes from her failing to lift the hammer and confirming her doubts.

She's barely even pulled against the mythical object when the unthinkable happens. It moves with her. Her arm moves up, the hammer moves up. She swings, testing its weight, and the hammer glides through the air with almost no weight. She feels her jaw drop.

This shouldn't be happening. She's just a human! A boring old human hiding behind mask after mask. Surely this is a joke. A prank. A dream. It must be. Yes. That's it. She's not worthy. How can someone like her be worthy? After everything she's done, everyone she's killed? She killed half of the universe, for Christ's sake! 

And she's worthy. After everything that's happened, after everyone she's killed and tortured, she's worthy. Has she always been worthy? 

She feels a tingle running up her arms and can't help but laugh as the blue streaks of lightning tickle and nip at her skin. The sparks dance along her body, swimming through her veins. She's strong, she's powerful, she's unstoppable. 

She's the Black Widow.

Nothing stands in her way now. It doesn't matter if she beats Thanos or dies trying, because she's a hero. She's worthy. She's everything the KGB didn't want her to be. She's beaten them. She's no longer Natalia, she's Natasha. Death cannot take that away from her. Nothing can take that away from her.

The hammer leaves her hand and charges for Thanos, colliding with his head and causing him to stumble back, dropping the Captain in his hand. He turns with a deadly glint in his eyes and focuses on the only remaining hero. Natasha doesn't realise everyone else is watching her until her she smacks Thanos around the face three more times. She's suddenly charging forward, fighting without even realising, swinging, punching and striking without consequence. 

When she finally snaps back to reality, she realises she's no longer in her black catsuit but is now clad in Asgardian metal armour, her hair held back by a golden tiara.

She fights until her legs grow tired and her heart is about to explode, and then she keeps fighting. At some point along the way, Steve throws her his shield, which is cut in half from Thanos' brutal beatings, and she's swapped Mjolnir for Stormbreaker, a much stronger weapon for the situation.

It takes her a while to find out, and she only realises when she manages to slice Thanos' neck with the sharp edges of Cap's shield. She leaves it in his skin and continues fighting, occasionally bashing it further inside him. She summons Mjolnir back to her and begins batting it at Thanos as she circles him from above, flying with the aid of one of Tony's old Iron Man suits.

Just before the battle ends, the previously deceased Avengers march through the portals, believing they're needed, when in reality, Natasha has it handled. Just a minute later, Thanos is finally killed with one swipe to the head. As Natasha watches his body fall to the ground, her adrenaline levels slowly begin declining and she collapses to her knees. The Black Order charge at her, but Thor does the honours and erases them from existence with a simple snap.

She feels weak and exhausted, yet proud and strong. Her vision begins to blur, black spots creeping in from the corners of her eyes, and she sways slightly, dropping her weapons.

"Natalia!" Bucky yells, charging forward and catching her as she collapses. "What's happening to her."

"No mere mortal has ever been able to lift Mjolnir, let alone Stormbreaker. She may not survive."

"She will survive, Natasha isn't a mere mortal." Bucky replies, softly lowering her to the ground, "She has a serum similar to me, the KGB replicated it and used it on her."

"Steve...? What happened? Did we win?" Natasha mutters with her eyes clenched closed. If it wasn't for his enhanced hearing, Steve would've missed it.

He sits down beside her, takes her hand into his own and smiles up at the now-blue sky.

"We won."


End file.
